Sherry Birkin
Sherry Birkin was just a young child lost in Raccoon City. Now she growed up learned Kung Fu and working for any new U.S.A President. Sherry Birkin was a U.S.A Government Agent operating under the Division of Security Operations from December 2012. Formerly, she was under the oversee of the government, as they constantly examined her for any progression in her G-Virus infection she obtained in Raccoon City during the viral outbreak. Biography Sherry was born around 1986 to the Umbrella virologist William Birkin, and his research colleague and new wife Annette, when the two were both working at the Arklay Laboratory. Due to their key participation of developing biological weapons for Umbrella, William and Annette's work schedules were very intense and busy, and as such weren't always around as Sherry grew up. Nevertheless, she loved her parents very much and enjoyed spending whatever time she had with them, with her parents feeling the same. In 1995, William and Annette were transferred from the Arklay Laboratory to a newly constructed underground laboratory in the outskirts of Raccoon City to finish William's work on a new biological weapon called the G-Virus. Raccoon City "But there's something out there...I don't know what it is, but I saw it! Much larger than any of those zombies and it's coming after me! Finished in mid-1998, William refused to hand the virus over to Umbrella, instead preferring to hand the virus over to the U.S. Government in exchange for a larger reward. As such, a special forces unit was sent in to forcefully retrieve the G-virus, which was done after fatally injuring William in a hailstorm of bullets. Knowing he was about to die, William injected himself with the G-virus, turning into a hideous monstrosity, hunting down and killing or crippling all but one of his assailants. As he did so, several vials containing the Tyrant virus; kept in a sample case stolen by the Umbrella soldiers, were scattered on the ground and broke. Rats interacting with and consuming the liquids proceeded to carry the infection to the rest of the city. During the Raccoon City Incident; 1998. Sherry remained unaware of this; especially the fact that Raccoon City was to be totally consumed with zombies in a matter of days. Annette contacted her daughter at her school East Raccoon Elementary, and implored her to head home immediately. Upon reaching their house, Annette asked Sherry to retrieve her locket from a jewelry box and quickly seek refuge in the Raccoon City Police Department, warning her not to speak to anyone. Unfortunately for Sherry, by this time the police station too had been overrun and most of its personnel were now undead. Sherry complied with her mother's request and made her way to the station, unaware of this latest development, and remained in hiding, seeking sanctuary from the zombies, Umbrella's escaped B.O.W.s, and later her mutated father. Soon, Sherry encountered another survivor; Claire Redfield (searching for her missing brother Chris). With Sherry gaining Claire's protection and friendship, the two worked together to escape the infested precinct. As Sherry and Claire looked for a way out of the city, they were continuously stalked by the mutated Birkin. While inside the sewers, Sherry and Claire were separated. While exploring the sewers, she was able to slip by the monsters through a series of shafts and eventually found a Wolf Medal. However, what she had not realized was that the floor she had been standing on was used to dispose of trash, and was thus, collapsible. With her added weight the floor drop opened causing Sherry to fall deeper into the sewers depths. Although filled-up bags of trash broke her fall, the shock of the impact as well as the position she fell still knocked her out. Unconscious, she was unable to protect herself against her mutated father and was implanted with a G-embryo. Sherry in the security room after being implanted with the G-Virus embryo. Note Claire's jacket. Upon reuniting with Claire, Sherry began to experience an intense pain in her stomach. Claire quickly recognized the symptoms from her experiences with the G-embryo before, but due to Sherry's direct relation to her father, she was a compatible host and her body did not reject it like Chief Iron's had. After finding a safe place for her to rest, Claire attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire ran into Annette one more time, before William arrived and fatally wounded her. Before dying, Annette gave Claire the instructions for creating the G-virus antidote, DEVIL. Soon after creating the antidote, Claire attempted to make her escape, having Leon take Sherry to a train before the lab self destructed. Her escape, however, was thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster and incapacitate it. Claire then rushed to the train, joining Leon, and successfully administering the vaccine to Sherry. It was later revealed that the vaccine did not destroy the G-Virus, but instead mutated it and gave Sherry accelerated healing as a result without any side effect mutations. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic, amorphous blob, attacked the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Leon, Claire, and Sherry escaped moments before the train exploded, destroying Birkin once and for all. Government supervision "I'm sure she will come back. She won't forget about me..." Upon their escape, Claire left on her own to find her brother leaving Sherry her prized red vest as a reminder of their time together. Leon and Sherry were eventually rescued by U.S. official authorities and Sherry's safety was used to force Leon into becoming a government agent. However, Sherry became an "object" of strict surveillance by the U.S.A, both to study the remnants of the virus in her blood and to protect her from Albert Wesker, who wished to possess a sample of the G-virus. The virus within her system soon adjusted and adapted to the G-vaccine, granting her enhanced regenerative capabilities. For years, Sherry went through daily tests and experiments under the supervision of Derek C. Simmons, who became her legal guardian. Simmons was not without compassion for Sherry's predicament and thus allowed Claire, when she returned from Antarctica, to visit Sherry as often as she could to provide comfort and emotional support throughout the trauma Sherry endured, despite Sherry's existence being a closely guarded state secret. Because of this, Claire was idolized by Sherry and inspired her to become a strong, capable woman. Unbeknownst to Sherry, Simmons and Carla Radames secretly combined the G-virus variant within her blood with an augmented strain of the T-Veronica virus to create the C-Virus. In 2009, Wesker was finally killed by BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar in Kijuju, finally freeing Sherry from the threat he and his organization posed. With that, the government offered Sherry a chance to leave their protective care if she agreed to become a government agent under Simmons' supervision. Not wanting to be used as a test subject any longer, and wanting to spare others the pain and suffering she had endured at the hands of bioterrorism. Sherry quickly accepted the deal, with Simmons secretly hoping to use her to advance his plans despite his disgust with her kindness and charitable nature. Finding Jake Muller "You could be the key to saving this world, Jake Muller." On December 2012, now transferred from Simmons' hands to the D.S.O., Sherry Birkin was sent into the middle of the war-torn Edonia on a mission to find a man with virus antibodies, which happened to be the mercenary Jake Muller, the son of her father's research partner, Albert Wesker. Sherry witnessed soldiers in the Edonian Liberation Army injecting themselves with what they believed was an energy booster provided by a mysterious woman in a blue dress. However, the syringes actually held C-Virus and they soon began to mutate. Sherry found one mercenary who hadn't been affected by his syringe, and immediately identified him as Jake. She informed him that his fellow mercenaries had become J'avo and they made a swift escape from their enemies through a garbage chute. After a brief introduction, the two began their trek through the Edonian battlefield, on the way to a supposed rendezvous where Sherry could contact her superiors for pick up. Protecting Jake and escaping Edonia "You're not taking Jake!" Jake acknowledged that the only important thing was his blood, not himself, and demanded payment of 50 million Dollars in return for his cooperation. However, this did not sway Sherry's determination to keep him alive. Her protective detail was made infinitely more difficult when they both discovered that Jake was being tracked by the Ustanak, a cybernetic-enhanced B.O.W. Eventually, Sherry and Jake crossed paths with B.S.A.A. Operatives Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, whose team was currently trying to take down some enemy anti-aircraft guns. Sherry found out that Chris was Claire's brother, while Piers was suspicious as to why Sherry was traveling with an Edonian mercenary. Their conversation was cut short when an Ogroman ambushed them. Chris told Sherry and Jake to flee, but Sherry instead chose to help Chris and his team take down the giant creature. When they finally finished helping Chris, he offered Sherry and Jake a ride with some B.S.A.A. soldiers on a helicopter. While on board the helicopter, Sherry confirmed with her handler that Jake would get 50 million Dollars for helping them. However, they were interrupted when the Ustanak appeared again. It managed to take down the helicopter they were riding, forcing them to jump on to an adjacent one before theirs crashed. In the second helicopter, they battled the Ustanak with mounted guns, only to end up falling from the helicopter with only one parachute to spare. Jake quickly slipped it on and pulled the cord, and the two descended to the ground far too quickly, rendering them both unconscious. Jake awoke to find Sherry on top of him, blood covering her torso and his hands. Rolling her to the ground beside him, he saw that a large piece of debris had pierced through Sherry's back and he believed her dead. That thought was proved wrong as she stirred and came to. Sherry then beckoned Jake to remove the debris, and he warned her that it would only cause her to bleed more. When she insisted, he finally pulled it out, and was shocked by what happened after. The wound in Sherry's back began to heal instantly and within seconds, was healed. Sherry was somewhat worse for wear and the act had obviously taken great effort. Jake said, half-jokingly, that her blood should be tested for antibodies as well, and she said that it was a long story, and then went on to realize that the data chips carrying Jake's blood data were missing. Figuring that they must have gotten lost in the crash, the two of them searched through a severe snowstorm to find the missing chips. When they found the three data chips, they took shelter in a nearby cabin and tried to wait out the storm. Deciding that she didn't want to wait any longer, Sherry attempted to leave to search for her rendezvous. With a strong gust of wind, she was almost pulled away into the snowstorm, but Jake grabbed hold of her just in time and slammed the door. The two of them decided to wait longer. Jake asked about her healing factor and Sherry told him about her experience in Raccoon and her father, William Birkin. She also told him that she'd been infected with the G-Virus but she had been administered with a vaccine in time, so she hadn't mutated as her father did. But the remnants of the virus had adapted to her body and caused it to gain new abilities, such as the healing. Suddenly, Jake knocked Sherry to the ground as bullets tore through the cabin's wall. It was an ambush by more of the J'avo. Fighting their way out, they took a pair of snowmobiles to race down the mountain before an approaching avalanche got them. Just before the snow would have caught up with them, they made it safely into a cave where they were safe from the avalanche, and they went on to look for an exit. In the cave, they once again crossed paths with the Ustanak, which was using Oko ''to sense them,'' and they had to sneak around them to escape. He was eventually made aware of their presence, and the two ran from him, barely escaping. After running across a large drill, they jumped in the seats and quickly rammed it into the Ustanak, seemingly killing him. They made it to the exit, only to run into more J'avo... and the mysterious woman in a blue dress. The Ustanak, not dead after all, appeared behind them and flung Sherry into the air, knocking her out instantly. Jake was then crushed under Ustanak's ''foot, rendered helpless while the woman in the blue dress identified him as being Albert Wesker's son. He was then knocked unconscious and both he and Sherry were taken to a facility in China to be the subject of several experiments. Six Months Later, China "''What? There must be some sort of mistake. I ''report to Simmons." Sherry upon finding Agents Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper. After six months of being experimented on by unknown enemies and locked in a cell with nothing more than a teal, medical gown on, Sherry woke to find that the lights in her room had gone out. The power had seemingly been cut and she was about to investigate when a masked J'avo rushed to her room to find the source of the trouble. Hiding under the bed, Sherry waited for a moment to strike and ended up overpowering the J'avo and stealing his stun rod. Armed and dangerous, she snuck through the halls of the medical facility, taking down several J'avo before finally making it to a locker room through a secret passage. There she ran into Jake, who had also been experimented on by their enemies. Embarrassed that she was nearly naked, she dodged into one of the nearby lockers and the two quickly found clothing and began to dress. While they did so, Jake talked about Wesker and how he was a megalomaniacal fool and a terrible man. Jake also believed it was his father's fault that Jake acted the way he did. Sherry, feeling a little hurt by his words and the belief that someone's parents shapes how good a person is, tells him that sooner or later, he's going to have to take responsibility for his actions. Upon exiting the locker room, the two of them found themselves in a rather lavish living quarters for the facility. They also figured out that they were in China. Wanting to contact her superiors and inform them of their situation, Sherry and Jake searched for a terminal where they could establish a line. Upon finding a computer with data of Jake's biology and a potential cure, Sherry copied the data to a card and took it with her. T hey also found Sherry's phone, and she contacted Simmons, finding out that he was already in China. Escaping the facility, they took a motorcycle into the city, with an enemy helicopter in hot pursuit. With the help of Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, who were also in China, they took down the helicopter and went on to meet up with Simmons at the rendezvous point. While running through the backstreets and alleyways, they came upon a large group of J'avo and fought their way to a clearing where the Ubistvo who Ada Wong had been fighting was knocked from a train and landed in front of them. The creature attacked them with its razor sharp arm and attempted to kill them, but the duo quickly gunned it down. Believing it to be dispatched dead, they proceeded onwards. On their way, Sherry and Jake witnessed a plane crash and Sherry noticed that the plane was American. Whilst investigating, they found Leon S. Kennedy along with Helena Harper. After a brief reunion, Sherry told Leon how she was on protective detail and inquired as to why he was in China. Leon revealed to her that her boss, Derek Simmons, was the one responsible for the global outbreaks. Taken aback, Sherry did not believe it at first, insisting it couldn't be possible as she reported to him and trusted him. Tension rose as Leon tried to pressure Sherry into revealing Simmons' location, but Jake stepped in violently. Pulling Jake away, Sherry told him that Leon saved her life in Raccoon City incident, which convinced Jake to trust him. Sherry's reunion with Leon was cut short as Ustanak, standing upon the wreckage of the crashed plane, suddenly attacked. The four of them fought against the violent B.O.W., and foiled its attempts to kidnap Jake. After doing what they could to keep Ustanak at bay, the monster finally retreated, but not before a large electrical tower began to crash down. The tower separated the two parties, and Sherry tried desperately to tell Leon and Helena where the rendezvous point was before a massive explosion. With no other choice but to hope that Leon heard her, Sherry and Jake went to continue their journey to the rendezvous. Using a river raft to travel across the water, the two dangerously sailed into an ambush, where Ubistvo, the mutation with a chainsaw that they had apparently defeated earlier had returned for some revenge. Just when they began to think they were doomed, a gunshot sounded out and hit the Ubistvo. Surprised and unsure if the bullet had been from a friend or foe, Sherry and Jake evaded Ubistvo as best as they could while the mysterious sniper, who turned out to be Ada Wong, helped them. After shocking the creature and knocking it into the water, Sherry and Jake once again attempted to flee using another raft. However, Ubistvo invited himself onto their raft and almost knocked Sherry into a spinning propeller from nearby debris when Ada Wong saved them one last time. The Betrayal "''If Leon was right about Simmons, I want you to run. No matter what happens." Sherry warns Jake about Simmons' intentions.Finally making it to the rendezvous point, Sherry hesitated outside the door, admitting to Jake that if things went bad, she wanted him to escape, no matter what. Jake agreed, though not easily, and the two entered the door, finding themselves in the presence of not only Simmons, but also Leon and Helena. Simmons ordered Sherry to take Leon and Helena into custody, but Sherry refused, instead asking if what Leon had said was true and if Simmons really was responsible for the bio-terrorist attacks. Angered by her suspicions, Simmons revealed that the president had been killed and that Leon was responsible. Helena and Leon quickly rebutted, and a fire fight soon ensued. Sherry, confused and unsure of what to believe was also fired on by Simmons' men, and Jake quickly knocked her into cover. Leon told Sherry that they would provide her and Jake cover to a nearby exit. Sherry agreed, and they executed the plan, Sherry and Jake making a run for the doorway. Once there, a J'avo caught them off guard and Sherry pleaded for Jake to run. With a smug look on his face, he refused, and Sherry replied, saying he'd promised. Revealing that he'd lied, the two tried to fight off the growing masses of J'avo until they were finally overpowered, disarmed, and taken to an underwater base. Capture, rescue and escapes When Sherry and Jake woke up, they found themselves bound up. Sherry apologized to Jake for trusting Simmons and not seeing through his lies. Suddenly, they were somehow set free and Sherry rushed through the air vent to get their weapons and get Jake out of the cell. Fighting their way past a horde of Rasklapanje, they activated an elevator, but barely escaped alive when one of the creatures caused the facility to overload and spiral out of control. As they made their escape, they encountered Chris and Piers, who were the ones that freed Sherry and Jake. When Chris revealed that he killed Albert Wesker, Sherry and Piers tried to stop Jake from killing his father's murderer. Jake didn't kill Chris, but their conversation was interrupted when Haos began to awaken. Taking the lifts up, they witness Haos emerging from its cocoon. Dodging its attack, Sherry and Jake make their escape while Chris and Piers stayed behind to defeat it. Sherry wanted to go back and help, but Jake told her that it was their choice to stay. After being reminded that they had to save the world, Sherry hurried with Jake to the exit. Entering a room filled with hot lava, Sherry and Jake are confronted by Ustanak once again. After a long, hard fought battle, Jake managed to defeat the monster by punching it into the lava. As the facility began to crumble, Sherry and Jake made their way to the exit. They found a lift that traveled at a fast speed, but they were met with Ustanak and a gush of lava. Trying to fight him off, Sherry spotted a gun and quickly grabbed it, pointing it at the monster. But she had a hard time keeping her hand steady, so Jake helped her in firing and killing Ustanak once and for all. As they held on for their lives on the lift, Jake thanked Sherry for saving his life. In the aftermath, Sherry continued working for the D.S.O. Jake kept in contact with her, telling her that he lowered his price to just 50 dollars. Personality and Relationships Sherry is shown to be optimistic and determined, with a strong sense of justice and a trust in the good of people. She is naturally cheerful despite her traumatizing past, and is determined to help create a better world. She has an inner strength that rivals the best, and is not afraid to do what she knows is right, shown by her confrontation with her former supervisor and guardian Derek Simmons. Sherry and Jake Muller initially seem to be completely incompatible, with her optimistic and cheerful disposition totally contrasted with his cynical, harsh personality. However, they make a good team, Sherry bringing out the best in Jake, and eventually her unwavering faith makes an impact on him, changing him for the better. Throughout their time together, their bond becomes stronger and stronger, Jake saving her life several times and Sherry never faltering in her mission to protect his. Despite her natural sweetness, she is also not afraid to retort to Jake's many snarky comments in the same way. There is also a romantic undertone to their relationship, shown by their conversation in the cabin, and Jake's protectiveness of her. Also, when Leon gets slightly aggressive with Sherry regarding Simmons, Jake gets between them and violently shoves Leon away from her, Sherry having to grab his arm to hold him back. Leon is shown studying the two of them here, possibly noticing Jake's protectiveness of her. Later, during an ambush, Leon tells Jake that he needs Jake to escape with Sherry so Jake can protect her, showing he's noticed Jake's protectiveness over her. Sherry is shown to care deeply for Leon and Claire, the two of them having been her only true friends throughout most of her life. She looks up to both of them, and deeply respects and trusts them. By reason of his connection to Claire and being a part of the BSAA, she trusts Chris Redfield as well, and assists him whenever she can during the mission. Alternate Resident Evil 2 scenario In addition to the canon storyline of Resident Evil 2, Sherry's ordeals have been adapted differently in various media. In the non-canonical Claire B scenario, the mutated William and Sherry never cross paths and as such is never infected with the G-Virus. Having never lost her pendant she is stalked, instead, by T-00 who is trying to secure the G-Virus sample contained within. Annette and Claire witness Sherry being attacked by the Tyrant on a monitor and Annette educates Claire of the pendant's contents. Claire manages to find Sherry in time and uses the pendant to trick the Tyrant into falling into a pit of molten liquid. Sherry, who had escaped prior to the tyrant's defeat, reunites with her dying mother. They exchange final words before Sherry goes with Claire to escape on the emergency train. This scenario is used in the Resident Evil 2 novelization,'' City of the Dead''. Darkside Chronicles depiction In The Darkside Chronicles, Sherry is depicted as having resentment toward her parents for their neglect. Also, not only does Sherry not lose her pendant, the Tyrant never makes an effort to secure it, preferring to attack. At one point, Claire questions if Sherry is his target but he pursues Leon and Claire, completely ignoring the room she was being held in. In the end, Sherry escapes with the pendant and no mention of the virus encased inside is ever mentioned. Gameplay Resident Evil 6 (Campaign) ' ' Sherry returns from ' Resident Evil 2'', now significantly more capable of handling herself.'' Sherry's character select screen.herself. With the training she received from the U.S. government, Agent Birkin has learned combat techniques not unlike fellow agent Leon S. Kennedy, as well as how to handle a firearm. Many of Sherry's melee techniques and unique contextual attacks incorporate the usage of powerful kicks, which differs heavily from most of the other characters. For example, whereas someone like Jake Muller or even Helena Harper will use a shoulder rush to counter certain enemy attacks, Sherry instead performs an evasive kick. Her attacks combine a large amount of flexibility and agility while utilizing a certain degree of strength to make her attacks more effective. 'Triple Shot' Sherry's primary firearm is called the Triple Shot, which sports the ability to change between single-shot and a three-round burst. With the Triple Shot, she is able to shoot much faster than any other handgun and shoot three rounds at once. With the single-shot enabled, when Sherry performs a "Quick Shot'', she will shoot quickly like with any other handgun. However, with the three-round burst enabled, when a Quick Shot is performed she will spray the three shots out in front of her horizontally. Another large difference from Sherry's handgun in comparison to every other character is that her laser sight is actually on the slide of the gun.'' 'Stun Rod' Charging the Stun Rod. The primary thing that sets Sherry apart from the other characters is her unique equippable. A telescopic Stun Rod can be found in Sherry's inventory, making her slightly more unique from other characters. Like the Survival Knife for Leon and the Combat Knife for Chris, the Stun Rod also has its own unique contextual attack. While the Stun Rod is equipped and the ready weapon button is held, Sherry's evasive moves change slightly. Instead of dive rolling to the sides, Sherry will perform a ducking side-step maneuver. Also, as opposed to diving away from an opponent when evading backwards, Sherry will spin backwards, striking any nearby opponent with the electrified weapon in the progress. Like the knives, Sherry's Stun Rod only has one combo consist of a horizontal swipe of the weapon, leaving it over her shoulder, and then following it up with bringing the Stun Rod back to the enemy to shock them. What makes the Stun Rod different is the second part of the attack can be charged by holding the attack button, crackling with more electricity when it charges. When a Quick Shot is performed with the Stun Rod equipped, Sherry will perform a spinning strike that shocks a nearby enemy. Although seemingly not practical against something like the Ustanak, the Stun Rod is very useful for being able to temporarily incapacitate them and a fully charged hit can often kill them immediately. 'Contextual Attacks' Like all of the other characters, Sherry can perform a small number of basic melee moves and counters, as well as some contextual attacks that are unique to her. *'Spin Kick' - Sherry extends her leg as she spins around, her foot striking the targeting enemy and knocking back anyone else within range. This is most commonly performed on a staggering enemy from any side. This move can also be seen when she destroys a Time Bonus]. Sherry performing her Double Foot Press. *'Double Foot Press' - Sherry runs forward to the enemy and climbs onto their chest, kicking out with both feet simultaneously to send the enemy flying backwards. This is most commonly performed on a lightly stunned enemy (such as from a shot to the head) from the front. *'Face Smasher' - Running at an enemy, Sherry launches herself over their shoulder as she holds on to the back of their head. As she falls, she drags the enemy down with her, smashing their face into the ground as Sherry in the middle of her Face Smasher attack.she lands on her knees. This is most commonly performed on an enemy that is lightly or heavily stunned from behind. *'Sweep Kick' - For Sherry's coup de grâce, she turns to the side and sweeps her leg upwards, striking the enemy with her foot and sending them into the air. This is most commonly performed on a severely stunned, kneeling, or blinded enemy from any side but behind. This attack also occurs as the prompt to rescue a partner who has been grabbed by an enemy. *'Electrocution' - Stun Rod in hand, Sherry drives it down into the enemy and shocks them heavily with it. When performed near the opponent's head, it is possible to crush it. This can only be done on a downed enemy and only while equipped with Sherry's Stun Rod, replacing the basic stomp attack. The Mercenaries Sherry is a playable character in Resident Evil 6' The Mercenaries. To unlock Sherry, you must achieve at least a B rank or higher on Mining the Depths with any character. In order to unlock her alternate costume, you must achieve at least an A rank or higher on any stage with Sherry. Costumes 2 and 3 can be unlocked through Resident Evil.net. Other Modes Sherry comes equipped with the following loadouts in these other multiplayer modes: Predator Sherry Birkin (Default) *Stun Rod *Bear Commander (30 rounds) Sherry Birkin (Costume 1, 2 & 3) *Stun Rod Survivors Sherry Birkin (Default) *Stun Rod *Bear Commander (30 rounds) *Flash Grenade (x1) Sherry Birkin (Costume 1, 2 & 3) *Stun Rod *Crossbow (1 arrow) *Arrow (Normal) (x4) *Arrow (Pipe Bomb) (x2) *Hand Grenade (x1) Onslaught Sherry Birkin (Default) *Triple Shot (20 rounds) *Lightning Hawk (7 rounds) *Stun Rod *Flash Grenade (x1) *9mm Ammo (x30) Sherry Birkin (Costume 1, 2 & 3) *Bear Commander (30 rounds, 1 explosive round) *Assault Shotgun (7 rounds) *5.56mm NATO Ammo (x60) *12-Gauge Shells (x20) *40mm Explosive Rounds (x2) Siege Sherry Birkin (Default) *Stun Rod *Triple Shot (20 rounds) *Flash Grenade (x2) *9mm Ammo (x20) Sherry Birkin (Costume 1, 2 & 3) *Crossbow (1 arrow) *Arrow (Normal) (x9) *Red Herb (x1) Gallery Sherry-sherry-.jpg|Blue One. Sherry2d.png|Retro One. Sherry birkin3.jpg|All Sherry. 3f58fb5461adbf64ea825ff4d8457073.jpg|Yes Artwork. b304f4c556e6224f5daeef5d72e03e7a.jpg|Artwork Maybe Capcom's or a Fan's drawing. CT1Sherry.jpg|You I played that. 1b39b89a1d39fb05c778a660667cc78f.jpg|You Know It. tumblr_mh70wnuzhY1qli9pao6_1280.jpg|Dang It. tumblr_mh70wnuzhY1qli9pao7_1280.jpg|Wetsuit?! Noooooo! tumblr_mh70wnuzhY1qli9pao11_1280.jpg|Mistress Sherry. 562e05ed858a32980a0a17913b02af08.jpg|Fan Art. 7ad4b95befd8c288332f63d296df0b26.jpg|More Fan Art. 0cf8e252b374bcb24f91d51b8a90cbcd.jpg|Yeah and? tumblr_m2yehd2Lm81qj60reo1_500.png|More Fan Art! 283d69365342cbf90946e6161856a9a1.jpg|You Looking. 0723802215ff50bcca5f72f7ae74f54c.jpg|Capcom Drew This. c9040bc665df1e815009ecb0cac070ce.jpg|More Of Jake. tumblr_mawwqknGK91qa49kto1_500.jpg|More Of Sherry Birkin! tumblr_mavl7r0HMQ1rw3rcso1_500.jpg|More Of Jake Who I May Give A Page Too. tumblr_maysz7ciAb1rek24bo1_500.jpg|RE.NET Yourself. c275697fc3259cc5a4a77e3eca73265e.jpg|Oh Sherry. tumblr_mb05yh5eGy1rt10n4o1_1280.jpg|I'll Keep Going. bc524bf3be1d774d2b571c82fba0468a.jpg|QTE Battle. tumblr_m2zlzc07f11r5l4m6o1_500.jpg|Colour Mode. tumblr_m3d9vk6Lxg1qe8rbqo1_500.jpg|Why Yes. tumblr_m3kupw84XX1qe8rbqo1_500.jpg|Yes More Stuff. tumblr_m3sbl9HrtI1qcvizxo1_r1_400.jpg|Moreeee. tumblr_m30m9gHhgs1qe8rbqo1_500.jpg|Gooooood. tumblr_m30tf9e3Qm1qe8rbqo1_500.png|Yes Lovely. tumblr_m59fd2ksHc1rw3rcso1_500.jpg|Comic. tumblr_m349k9uvBp1qj60reo1_500.jpg|Get In There. tumblr_m3975oZTxv1qe8rbqo1_500.jpg|Yes Please. tumblr_m2g6svneNW1qjmjt9o1_1280.jpg|Back In the Day. tumblr_macvysbcB61qdrfdro2_r1_250.jpg|Sherry Should Be In Front. 0b9a88bcd54527e9977e8e9def4ae798.jpg|Huh? sherry_and_jake_by_corvo_tastisch-d5hguec.png|Too Cool. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Sexy Category:Blonde Category:Cool powers Category:Kawaii Category:Resident Evil 2 Category:Resident Evil 6 Category:Wesker's Report Category:Mistress Category:Biohazard 2